vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ao Fenglou
Summary Ao Fenglou is a True Spirit cultivator of the Dragon Race. He is the next leader of the Dragon Race and someone who has the best interest for his kind, even if it means working with other races. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B, at least 5-B with Coiling Dragon Sword Name: Ao Fenglou Origin: Rise of Humanity Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dragon, Cultivator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the energy of the world, heaven, and earth; can sense the aura of others; Can sense attacks from other Dimensions), Regeneration (Mid-Low as he can regenerate new skins, repair broken bones and replace dead muscles), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Immortality (Type 2, 6 and 8 - as long as humans pray to him, he will revive. It will take decades to hundreds of years), Flight, Swordmaster (Adept at using Swords), Instinctive Reaction (Thanks to reaching the level of unconscious visualization, Ao Fenglou can fight without needing to think as every action for him it's like breathing), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with the Visualization of others or his ones; interact with essence, souls and spirits), Durability Negation (Via various skills), Large Size (Type 3 in Atman Body as One), Energy Manipulation (Qi, Arcane Energy, and Sword Qi), Weather Manipulation (His visualization can change the weather, turning the sky dark and gloomy, creating lightning clouds), Elemental Manipulation (Via Visualization can manipulate the elements), Gold Manipulation (Via Wu Xing can control the Gold Qi of the Metals), Life-Death Manipulation (Via Yin Yang Wheel), Soul Manipulation (Reaching Soul Liberation level, Ao Fenglou can manipulate his soul to liberate it from the body to attack directly the soul of others and control things in a telekinetic way), Statistics Amplification (Via Yuling Pellet which increases the speed, the strength, and stamina; via Jiao Dragon Breaking Water), Statistics Reduction (Via Forcefield - controls the powers of Heaven and Earth to reduce others arcane energy, blood essence, and overall strength), Danmaku (Can create thousands of attacks via Sword Qi), Dimensional Storage (Via Yuan Shen, an Awakening Cultivator will acquire a dimensional space), Telekinesis (Using his soul, Ao Fenglou can control things with it), Telepathy (Can talk telepathically), Accelerated Development (By going through rebirth and obtaining the Yuan Shen not once but twice his development its increased to a higher degree), Body Control (Can reconnect his blood veins, stem the muscles to stop the bleeding, shift his abdomen and back muscles to rejoin broken ribs and control and close off all his pores), Avatar Creation (Can create avatars that have 10% percent of his total power), Astral Projection (Can project images from his mind into the air), Information Manipulation (Can absorb, store, organize and transfer to others information ranging from little things to abstruse quintessence as the Totem Forms and Spirits themselves), Information Analysis (Can inspect the body, spirit, and soul with his Psyche), Size Manipulation (Ao Fenglou can manipulate his size to either increase or decrease in the state of Atman Body as One), Faith Empowerment (Via prayers, Ao Fenglou can be empowered), Killing Intention Aura (His KI its strong enough to make other cultivators mind blank, collapsing, crying and trembling in fear), Creation (Via Visualization Art and Psyche, Ao Fenglou is able to visualize real clothes, material objects; incorporeal things like air and wind), Transformation (Can transform in the True Dragon Spirit as he reached Atman Body as One), Dimensional Travel (The Coiling Dragon Sword can travel through dimensions), Homing Attack (The Coiling Dragon Sword can lock on it's target and follow them even through dimensions), Godly Aura (Via Coiling Dragon Sword which aura will suppress the Yuan Shen and destroy the body), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist when fighting with other disciples or demons that attack the soul; can resist to attacks that attack his Yuan Shen), Spiritual Pressure (Via Cultivation level; via Hundred Dragon Spear), Mind Manipulation (Via Cultivation level), Possession (Via Cultivation level and Coiling Dragon Sword), Poison Manipulation (By visualizing his Yuan Shen, Ao Fenglou can smelt away the poison and toxin within his body which attacks the soul and the psyche), Desintegration (Via Cultivation Base can resist to disintegration that affects both the body and Yuan Shen), Sleep Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base), Power Suppression (By visualizing the Yin Yang Realm, True Dragon Spirit, and the Five Wheels, Ao Fengloucan resist to power suppression), Life-Death Manipulation (Via Yin Yang Wheel), Spatial Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base) Attack Potency: Large Country level (Via size alone as he is a True Spirit cultivator and nothing under Imminent Deity realm can fight equally with him), at least Planet level (With Coiling Dragon Sword which let him fight with Imminent Deity and Vanquish the Demon Saint) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Zhong Yue) Lifting Strength: Class Y Striking Strength: Large Country Class (Should be comparable to Zhong Yue), at least Planet Class (With Coiling Dragon Sword which let him fight with Imminent Deity and Vanquish the Demon Saint) Durability: Large Country level (Via size alone as he is a True Spirit cultivator and nothing under Imminent Deity realm can fight equally with him) Stamina: Very High, higher with Yuling Pellets which increase the stamina Range: Thousands of kilometers, Planetary with Coiling Dragon Sword Standard Equipment: Yuling Pellet (Pills that increase the speed, strength, and stamina letting a cultivator to survive without food and water for half a month and to cultivate for 3 days without any rest), Coiling Dragon Sword (The Divine Sword of the Dragon Race and their strongest offensive mean that protected them since ancient times) *'Can Create/Summon:' With Visualization, Ao Fenglou can create anything as long as he comprehends it with his Intelligence. Can visualize cloths, material normal objects, statues, elements like fire, water, rain, wind and even manifest the True Dragon Spirit. Intelligence: Gifted, he is the next clan leader of the Dragon Race and being the brightest mind they have. His insights were even higher than those of Zhong Yue when he was at Atman Body as One. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Psyche Ocean: Is the reserve of a cultivator's Psyche which is hidden within the body in a dimensional space. With a stronger psyche, the eyes will be able to able to see things in slow motion. Using the Psyche, a cultivator is able to visualize anything as long as their comprehension is enough - from material things to immaterial one to even abstract ones. The bigger and more potent a Psyche Ocean is, the easier it is for one to imagine, manifest and visualize. Visualization: Visualization is the main way the characters from Rise of Humanity use their powers, attacks, energy, etc. To be able to visualize, a character also needs an Art to do it and depending on its complexity of abstrusities and quintessence, the visualization will be more potent increasing its potency of power. To be able to visualize also depends on the comprehension and intelligence of a character. When the psyche was highly focused, it could manifest the visualizations. If one visualized the Jiao Dragon, a Jiao Dragon would be created, if one visualized the thunderbolt, it would bear the immense power of the thunderbolt. Visualization has three stages: *Normal Visualization when one thinks of what he/she wants to manifest. *Subconscious Visualization requires someone to be able to maintain visualizations subconsciously, blending his/her visualization with his/her conscious, just like how it is a natural thing for humans to eat, drink and sleep. *Unconscious Visualization is the hardest of the three to acquire and master, its to be able to maintain visualizations unconsciously, it's done without any thoughts like how humans breath. Visualization its also know as Actualization Of Virtuality where one can turn the virtual into real, materializing the virtual psyche into worldly phenomena. The Art that Ao Fenglou comprehended is the Sword Gate Visualization Art. He reached the Unconscious Visualization stage. Dragon Race Visualization Art: Is a cultivation method thought to all Dragon Race's disciples. It nourishes the soul. Soaring Dragon Hundred Forms: A Dragon specif art. There were already 236 totem carvings in total that only depicted just the blood, flesh, veins, bones, membranes, skin, appearance, and soul of the Jiao Dragon Totem Carving. Obtaining the complete totem carvings of the Jiao Dragon does not mean that you have elucidated its quintessence. The quintessence of this skill is on the aspect of movements and controls! These three aspects are the most important part of the skill. There are a total of 108 types of visualization pictures in the Jiao Dragon’s movements and a total of 36 visualization pictures in the Jiao Dragon’s idling. Together, there are 144 quintessences. Whereas for control, it literally means control, how you control your skill, and how to unleash the full power of this skill. The specialty of the Soaring Dragon Hundred Forms its ‘flexibility’, although there were a hundred and forty-four Jiao Dragon forms, one could derive a myriad of permutations and combinations of skills from that foundation of skills, creating increasingly more powerful and complex skills! * Can create hundreds of Golden Jiao Dragons. Their Draconic aura can suppress several hundreds of monsters making their mind blank. * Thousand Dragon Walls: A technique of the Jiao Dragon Clan which will visualize a thousand dragons which will create a huge shield of their interwoven serpentine bodies for defensive means. * Hundred Dragon Spear: Creates a spear with a domineering draconic aura that can suppress others and be used for offensive means. * Thousand Dragon Art: By visualizing a thousand dragons, Ao Fenglou will use them to create a Thousand Jiao Array. * Jiao Dragon Breaking Water: A technique that gives a burst of speed in a single move by lunging like a dragon. * Jiao Dragon Extricating Abyss: A technique used for a slashing attack. * Five Dragon Divine Fire Cage: Created to be used a combination array to refine five dragons to use the technique Nine Dragon Bell which has countless Jiao Dragon totem patterns. * Five Dragons Body Cloak: A defensive technique that visualizes a cloak made of five dragons to defend from attacks that come from above the user, shielding him beneath it. Explanations Spirit – they were among the most abstract and ethereal concepts of the world, inherently holding the most mysterious knowledge within them. They were the profound and mysterious totems, the distillation of the power of the heaven and earth., They had the strength to transcend the mortal to immortality, and possessed the knowledge of the fundamental essence of the universe. Yuan Shen – it's the galvanization of the psyche and facilitate the spirit and soul coalescence process to complete the process of Rebirth. This fusion would engender the Atman/Yuan Shen. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Rise of Humanity Category:Dragons Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Metal Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5